


Мне больше не страшно

by kinnoying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: О страхах и пути их преодоления.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	Мне больше не страшно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ai_rin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ai_rin).



> выложено на фикбук 2 сентября 2015 (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
> это старая работа, она не редактировалась, поэтому здесь, скорее всего, есть заместительные синонимы, странные конструкции или что-то такое, как я сейчас уже не пишу. кладу ее сюда в архив на полочку.

— Никак не могу понять, чего ты так любишь рассвет, — насупившись, фыркнул Жан. В ответ раздался мягкий смех.

Они сидят у какого-то старого дома на безымянной улице, вдыхая влажный запах бетона. На этой неделе это четвертый по счету дом, которому выпало подслушивать разговоры двух друзей. В городе тихо, лишь иногда слышатся шаги ночного патруля, да слабое шуршание стрекоз. Откуда вообще тут стрекозы?

— Знаешь, Жан, — хихинул Марко, — в детстве мама мне говорила, что по ночам огромный великан встает спиной к солнцу, и наступают сумерки. Он настолько большой, что из-за его спины не проникает ни один лучик света. И он стоит так всю ночь, боясь пошевельнуться, и только на заре уходит.

Жан поежился и опустил руку на каштановую макушку, слегка потрепав волосы.

— Ну вот, мы тут отдыхаем от титанов, а ты про великана начал рассказывать, — улыбнувшись, он добавил, — все испортил.

Марко обиженно отвернулся.

— Жан, великан — он не из титанов, он добрый и заботится о людях.

— А еще любит жевать их конечности.

— Жан! — Марко с силой пихнул его локтем в бок и вздохнул. — На рассвете я чувствую себя живым.

Жан посмотрел в веснушчатое лицо. Сколько бы раз они ни были вместе, все равно он удивлялся, как теплые и спокойные глаза Марко ночью темнели, сливаясь со зрачком. Это простое, чуть заметное изменение делало Марко каким-то другим, и Жан не мог сказать, нравилось ему это или нет.

— Когда ты планируешь умереть? — иронично спросил Жан.

— Как только увижу, в какую развалину ты превратился в старости, — ухмыльнулся Марко.

Удивительно — их сближало общее дело, ненавистное Жану до боли в груди, тревожащее сны и не дававшее воображению хотя бы на секунду представить, как они возвращались бы с этих их улиц вместе. Живи они за крепкими стенами, Жану вряд ли бы понравился Марко. Он был чересчур мягкосердечным и добрым, отзывчивым и преданным товарищам, даже Йегеру (вот уж чего Жану было точно не понять). А еще Марко презабавно смущался, и Жан любил лишний раз задеть друга, не со зла, конечно.

Он сгреб Марко в охапку и уперся подбородком в теплую макушку.

— Я не разрешаю тебе умирать, ясно?

— Ты что мне, командир? Вот захочу…

— Боже, просто заткнись.

От Марко почему-то пахло сеном (и где он его нашел?) и молоком. Коричневые ремни формы больно перетянули колено, заставив мышцы напрячься.

— Давай, помни мою прическу, — проворчал Марко и тут же получил щелчок по голове.

— Когда там твой гигант пойдет домой? — выдохнул Жан.

— Великан, — поправил Марко. — Минут через 15.

— Здорово, — чуть слышно хмыкнул Жан, притягивая друга еще ближе, — у тебя есть время меня послюнявить.

Хихикнув, Марко нашел его губы и быстро чмокнул, отодвинувшись. Жан удивленно приподнял брови и, сощурившись, накрыл рот Марко, кусая нежную кожу и немного царапая застывшей на своих губах корочкой. Марко положил свои руки ему на бедра, пытаясь опереться и удержать равновесие, пока горячий язык Жана исследовал небо и щекотал горло. Стало так тепло, словно осень вдруг сменилась летом. Когда перестало хватать воздуха, Жан отстранился, кинув взгляд на блестящие от слюны губы Марко.

— Еще немного… — попросил тот, и Жан не нашел причины ему отказать.

В предрассветные часы их едва ли обнаружили бы — у солдат сил хватало только на то, чтобы забыться крепким сном после тяжелого дня. Но Марко любил утро, и Жан не отпускал его одного в город, поэтому приходилось спать кое-как. Нужно было возвращаться обратно.

— Ты иди, Жан, — кокетливо произнес Марко, — а я приду чуть позже.

— Почему мы не можем вернуться вместе?

— Я хочу… Мне надо на кое-что посмотреть.

Вот так всегда. Сидят, прижимаясь друг к другу, пару раз поцелуются, а потом приходит утро, и Марко спешит поскорее уйти. Жан никогда не спрашивал, считая, что это личное дело Марко. Он ему не мама и не невеста, их отношения вообще нельзя описать какими-либо словами. По мнению Жана, их жизни слишком хрупкие, чтобы тратить время на рассуждения, кем они друг другу приходятся. При Марко он сильный и уверенный, но, оставаясь в одиночестве, не может прогнать от себя мысль, что уже завтра может вернуться в штаб в мешке (это еще хорошо, если его вообще вернут).

— Ничего не поделаешь, — горько улыбнулся Жан, — увидимся.

Глаза Марко снова ореховые, и он виновато машет на прощание.

— Эй, Жан! — раздался веселый голос за спиной. — Я все-таки послушаюсь твоего приказа.

***

Через несколько часов от ленивого утреннего тепла не осталось и следа. Титаны, солдаты, изувеченные тела и кровь — столько крови Жан не видел еще никогда. Казалось, будто она была повсюду, и он задыхался, утопая в ней. Знакомые лица 104-го корпуса то и дело мелькали на крышах зданий, проносились в воздухе. В пыльной толпе из людей и титанов Жан силился найти Марко, но тщетно — рядом был кто угодно, только не он.

«Должно быть, он в восточной части города», — успокаивал себя Жан, пока сердце рвалось наружу через грудную клетку, а кровь отбивала в ушах бешеный ритм.

Черт, да с такой головой не то что уничтожать титанов, из дома выходить опасно. Стиснув зубы, Жан сделал очередной маневр, зацепившись стальным крюком за ближайшую крышу. Приземлившись, он чуть не упал, но быстро поймал равновесие, взглянув вниз.

Кровь. Трупы. Кровь.

Рядом раздалось странное стрекотание, и Жан, вытянув по привычке руки вперед, заметил пролетающую мимо стрекозу. Боже, ну откуда в этом аду вообще насекомые? Очередная операция казалась пыткой — никто не знал, сколько она будет продолжаться и нужно ли ее продолжать. Перепрыгивая с одного здания на другое, Жан краем глаза окинул местность вокруг себя, и его чуть не стошнило — от вида трупов или от липкого, режущего внутри страха — он не понял. Очнулся он, только когда оказавшийся рядом солдат (различать лица Жан уже был не в состоянии) закричал:

— Жан, слева!

Увернувшись в последнюю секунду, Жан отлетел к стене невысокого дома, чувствуя, как по спине разливается острая боль. Усмехнувшись про себя, он снова взлетел вверх, ища глазами свою группу.

Командующий из него никакой — трусливый, слабый, да еще и в голове ветер. Влюбляться на войне — не самое лучшее развлечение. Впрочем, можно ли называть это войной? Пока титаны лакомятся людьми, те тратят все силы, чтобы следующим завтраком 10-метровых чудовищ стали не их дети и, желательно, не они сами.

От нахлынувшего отвращения Жан не заметил, как оказался в строю товарищей, не увидел приближения титана (самого обычного, до омерзения уродливого) и почему-то не понял, что заставило его бежать наугад, заманивая вглубь квартала это порождение преисподней.

Ловким движением руки Жан привел устройство пространственного маневрирования в действие — или ему показалось, что привел. Спусковой механизм не сработал, и Жан, задыхаясь от страха, понял, что, видимо, он неисправен. Хорошо бы его заменить, только сейчас не лучшее для этого время — титану не объяснишь, что без УПМ Жан — все равно что птичка со сломанным крылом.

Кирштайн готов был поклясться, что в момент, когда ужасающая мысль промелькнула в его голове, титан растянул рот в улыбке.

Времени думать не было. Путей к отступлению тоже не было. Жан застыл на месте, осознавая, что вот он — его конец, его позорная смерть. Если бы только он не был таким безрассудным и остался бы со своей группой, ему бы не пришлось умирать в глотке чудища.

Интересно, когда тебе отрывают ноги, это очень больно?

— Жан! — раздалось где-то сверху, и он узнал голос Марко. Поднимать голову совсем не хотелось. На жалкую смерть он еще согласен, но лучше бы его съели где-нибудь в укромном титаньем уголке, где нет встревоженного взгляда Марко.

В ту же секунду позади Жана прогромыхало что-то. Он обернулся и увидел еще одного титана, еще более уродливого, с маской гнева на кривой роже. По счастливой случайности, глаза этого второго впились в пейзаж впереди Жана, и два чудовища, отчего-то разозлившись, уставились один на другого. Думая, что не воспользоваться таким подарком свыше — верх глупости, Жан отбежал в сторону. А в следующее мгновение титаны сцепились, отгрызая плоть друг у друга.

«За меня еще никто не дрался», — усмехнулся Жан, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь убежище. Им стало подобие дома, в чью дверь он проскользнул, упав на пол. Хотя, нужно ли было это вообще делать? Оттягивать свой конец — замечательный мазохизм, но здравый смысл подсказывал Жану, пойти сдаться на милость дружелюбным соседям — так себе идея.

Внутри было сыро и дышалось с трудом — сквозь разбившееся окно валил дым и пыль. Жан взглянул на обеденный стол, где стоял нетронутый завтрак, и понял, как давно он не был дома. Почти целую вечность. Должно быть, хозяева с утра встали пораньше, чтобы вместе поесть, но титаны их опередили. Жан до боли сжал кулаки, сдерживая наполнявшую его ненависть. Винить весь мир было проще простого.

Осмотрев свое УПМ, Жан догадался, что оно стало бесполезным и, выругавшись, пнул его в угол. Любопытно, как там поживает Йегер? Ведь из-за него сейчас Жан прячется, словно подвальная крыса, которую в любое время может сцапать дворовый кот.

— Черт, чтоб тебя! .. — резко повернувшись, Жан задел головой острую поверхность стекла, порезав при этом ухо. Кровь ручейком потекла под воротник рубашки, заставляя вздрогнуть от неприятного холода.

Там, на улице, лежало тело какого-то солдата, Жан не мог увидеть лица. Зато он отчетливо увидел поблескивающую в полуденном солнце рукоять лезвия.

Хмыкнув, он услышал, как мимо него за бетонной стеной размеренным шагом ступает титан, громко дыша. Играть в прятки, конечно, Жану нравилось, но игры остались в детстве, а сейчас — только маленький шанс на спасение. Прищурившись, Жан разглядел кое-что странное: титан резко повернулся и зашагал прочь.

«Ну и дурак, никогда так не выиграет», — пронеслось в затуманенной голове Кирштайна, и он одним быстрым прыжком оказался снаружи.

Труп, залитый кровью, навалился на землю всем весом, заслоняя собой драгоценное УПМ. Жану показалось, что его стошнит прямо на этого беднягу, поэтому он прикрыл глаза и дрожащими пальцами схватил за рукоять. Устройство без особой охоты поддалось, и Жан вспомнил про форму и ремни, опоясывающие все тело. Потянув за один из них, Жан разразился проклятиями — костюмы у них, конечно, прекрасные, последний писк моды, но доставать оружие из-под покойника и пытаться разделаться с чертовыми ремнями — сомнительное удовольствие. Тем более, когда ты аппетитная жертва.

Освободив, наконец, УПМ, Жан кое-как надел его на себя — возиться как-то не очень хотелось, старый знакомый возвращался, и Жан рисковал быть проглоченным. Запустив в стену близлежащего здания крючок, Жан подпрыгнул, оказавшись в воздухе, и хотел было уже убраться подальше, но устройство отчего-то затянуло трос обратно, и Жан покатился вниз на землю.

Ну что еще?! Кто сделал это проклятое спусковое дерьмо таким тугим? Титан не терял времени зря и уже подбирался к Жану, словно ребенок к кошке, которую хотел поймать.

«Ну, давай же!»

Вдруг слева раздался дрожащий звук, и Жан увидел, как Марко, проделав путь через спину титана, принялся отвлекать его. Глупое создание тут же клюнуло на удочку, оставив Жана в покое, увлекаемое куда-то в сторону.

— Ты с ума сошел! — проорал Жан, и тут же с ужасом понял, что титан возвращается, а вот Марко – нет.

Взметнувшись изо всех сил вверх, Жан оттолкнулся от земли, готовый запрыгнуть повыше, не совсем ожидая, что «повыше» будет рот гиганта, который любезно открыл его, приглашая Жана на чашечку чая.

Клейкий страх, который все это время был его лучшим другом, теперь сковал Кирштайна, и, прежде чем он понял, что отрубленная голова титана катится куда-то прочь, Жан врезался в стену, а затем прокатился по крыше, рыча от боли.

Конечным пунктом приятной поездки стала жесткая черепица, в которую Жан угодил со всего размаха, отключаясь от реальности. Последнее, что он помнил — это его собственная кровь, медленно наполняющая легкие.

***

Перед глазами было очень светло и заставляло жмуриться.

Жан открыл глаза, привыкая к яркому свету. Одноместная палата госпиталя сияла белизной, что смотреть было больно. Приподнявшись на локтях, Жан попытался сесть, но тут же рухнул обратно без сил. Мышцы ныли, ужасно ломило кости, Жан чувствовал себя так, словно его прожевал и выплюнул титан. Кстати, о титанах. Пытаясь собрать мозаику из последних событий, Жан вспомнил, что чуть не угодил в сладкие объятия одного из них. Если бы не Марко…

Марко?

Жан хотел было вскочить с кровати, но ватное тело никак не слушалось. Боль пронзала каждый участок кожи, а ноги гудели так, словно их раздробило изнутри. Разозлившись на самого себя, Жан прикрыл глаза.

Его потревожил слабый удар в грудь. Открывать глаза не хотелось катастрофически, и Жан промычал что-то сквозь полусон. Тогда его ударили снова.

— Хватит толкаться, — пробубнил Жан. Марко всегда нравилось его любовно пинать.

— Жан, Жан, — насмешливо ответил Марко и забарабанил пальцами по плечу.

— Эй, я же сказал, хва… — договорить Жан не смог, слова застряли в горле, перемешиваясь с немым криком.

Марко, или то, что осталось от Марко, сидел на краешке жесткой кровати, безмятежно улыбаясь. Только вот улыбка выходила кривоватая: правая часть щеки совсем отсутствовала, темнея обуглившейся челюстью. Марко тянул к Жану руки, вернее, левую руку и кусок того, что когда-то было правой, а сейчас выглядело скорее как сгоревшее полено. Вся правая часть туловища Марко словно тлела наяву, Жану даже на секунду показалось, что вот-вот потянет едкий дымок.

— Жан, Жан, — звал его друг, и Жан в ужасе пятился назад, вжимаясь в холодную стену, боясь представить, что будет, когда Марко, наконец, дотронется до него своей угольной рукой.

— Хватит! — срывая голос, кричал Кирштайн, закрываясь руками и дрожа всем телом.

— Жан, это я, Жан.

— Нет! Хватит! — это не Марко, _это_ не может быть Марко.

— Жан, иди сюда, Жан.

Труп Марко потряхивало от тихого смеха, и Жан молился, чтобы он ушел, исчез, перестал тянуть к нему руки, словно маленький ребенок. Паника, подобно цунами, обрушилась на Жана холодной волной, и он метался на узкой кровати, как раненый волк, царапая ногтями бетонную стену. Перспектива быть заживо съеденным титаном уже не казалась такой уж омрачающей, тогда бы Марко точно не достал до него. Его обожженную кожу разъедало, обнажая внутренности и очерчивая линию ребра.

С ужасом понимая, что деться ему некуда, Жан зажмурился, чувствуя, как его касаются чужие пальцы. Пахло горелым.

Глаза снова ослепило, но госпиталь, человек-головешка и дикий страх исчезли — вместо них Жан чувствовал только разрывающую боль в груди. Над ним склонились товарищи и, кажется, врач. Дышать приходилось через раз, будто вместо воздуха теперь была кровь, и Жан вдыхал эту горячую влагу, боясь подумать, что так недолго и умереть. Кровь, видимо, была повсюду: стояла комом в горле, лилась из раны на ноге, капала с локтя. Сколько же он тут лежит?

Обеспокоенные лица выглядели пустыми. Хотелось сказать: «Просто оставьте меня здесь», но не вышло и этого, и Жан закашлялся. Гудение десятков голосов было неразборчивым, Жан слышал их, словно сквозь толщу воды. Все казалось настолько нереальным, что Кирштайн на мгновение усомнился — может, все-таки его сожрали, и сейчас он сидит в уютном желудке среди остальных гостей? Но боль во всем теле была не такой уж и фантомной, и Жан завыл, распластавшись на спине, чувствуя, как позвоночник режут острые края кирпича.

И тут вдалеке, сквозь беспорядочный шум, Жан услышал голос Марко, настоящего Марко, вполне себе живого и _целого_. Надеясь, что это не его галлюцинация, Жан потянулся в сторону, но встать, конечно, не получилось, и он жалко попытался доползти до друга.

— Жан! — Марко в одно мгновение оказался рядом, присел, согнув разбитые колени, и погладил Кирштайна по голове. — Тебе нельзя двигаться, Жан, потерпи немного.

Он улыбался, как и тогда, черт, как и всегда, этот ублюдок Марко с вечной ухмылочкой на смуглом лице; он расплылся в улыбке, и внутри Жана разлилось долгожданное тепло. Марко выглядел жалко: побитый и заляпанный кровью, он держался рукой за правый глаз, иногда вытирая горячие красные капли с носа и щеки. Марко был жив.

— Сейчас тебе помогут, — прошептал он, и Жан, схватившись за его свободную руку, провалился в забытье.

***

— Не надо об меня тереться, ты колючий, — надулся Марко, отпихивая лицо Жана рукой.

— Мне лень бриться. Не вредничай.

Жан потягивается и заключает Марко в объятия. Который уже день подряд они сидят вместе до самого рассвета — Марко рассказывает, как Жан спас их отряд, каким храбрым был, а Жан молчит о том, что привиделось ему. Еще неделю он должен был провести в постели, раны были глубокие, но все же заживали.

Марко потер ладонью черную повязку на глазу.

— Хватит чесать, дурак, — уткнувшись носом в шею Марко, пробормотал Жан.

— Мне повезло, что ты был там, — виновато улыбнулся Марко. — Может, я бы и умер на месте.

— Разве тебе кто-то разрешал?

Они сидят в тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным дыханием Жана. За эти дни ему так много хотелось рассказать Марко, хотелось извиниться за тот ужасный сон, за то, как он прогонял его и кричал, словно сумасшедший, но слова не приходили на ум, и Жан стыдливо прятался за спиной Марко, перебирая его волосы.

— Знаешь, — Марко тихонько насвистывает, - Жан, я буду твоим великаном. Тем, который охраняет чужой сон.

— Да ну?

— Да! — вскидывается Марко, спрыгивая на пол, а потом смущенно добавляет, — я тебя на три сантиметра выше.

Жан заливается смехом, пока Марко с торжествующим видом отдает честь, положив правую руку на сердце.

— Я клянусь тебя защищать, Жан… Перестань ржать! — он кидает подушкой и попадает точно в яблочко.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Жан, притягивая друга к себе. — Но только до рассвета. А потом моя очередь.

Прижимаясь губами к теплой коже, Жан думает, что больше не боится. Теперь уже ничего.


End file.
